The new Guardians of the Galaxy
by AndyFarroday
Summary: After a fight with Thanos leaves Peter Quill and the Guardians out of action , its time for a new Guardian to rise and take the title of Star-lord and lead a new team of guardians into battle.
1. Out with the old

The new Guardians of the Galaxy

"My name is Peter Jason Quill , and for the last 5 years I have been known as the legendary outlaw called Star-lord. You may have heard of me , I mean who hasn't , hello im the guy who single handedly saved the galaxy multiple times , well , kinda single handedly. I have my family , my true love Gamora , the most deadly assassin in the entire universe. Drax , hes the muscle , the guy who never backs out of a fight . Now I think about it thats kind of a bad thing actually , ah who cares moving on. Rocket , yes he is a talking raccoon and yes he is the smartest guy I know , a pain in the ass but what racoon isnt , this guy can make almost anything , except a good latte , he … he doesn't know what a latte is. Mantis , the ..uh...well..she is like our mascot , cheers us on and loves helping us out. Who am I missing oh AH ….YES...groot...hes a tree...that talks... ..3 words...which was annoying at first but you get used to it. We have been guarding the galaxy for 5 years now took down Ronan the accuser , defeated Hala , insulted Modok and the most important part , we ...killed...Thanos...well...kind of...we thought we had , the son of a bitch survived , wrecked my ship killed my crew and destroyed my favourite mix-tape . Woah ...this..this just got dark actually...i mean...im alone ...in space...about to die...not exactly any way of brightening the situation . Well im dying but my ship is heading to earth so , at least il be buried on my home world …..so..uh..well...so...

a few hours earlier on the planet Tarnax IV (throne world of the skrulls) in the broken remains of an ancient temple , After a battle in space which left rocket weaponless and peter hopeless , there ship broken and the team forced down to the planets surface.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH" Thanos roared as he stood in front of the guardians , rocket looked at peter "i think you managed to piss him off ….what was the next part of your master plan?". Peter stood still aiming his two blasters at Thanos shivering in fear , "survive" he gulped as he slowly clicked his earpiece , activating his specialised helmet , the red lenses glowing. Drax was breathing heavily , holding his personal blades tightly ready to vanquish his enemy. Gamora stood was standing next to quill , she looked at him then took her sword out "i told you , that stone wasn't powerful it was just another ordinary pebble , we got conned...again". Peter looked at her "you want to do this now?...i mean the last time I threw a magic rock at him we all thought he died".gamora shook her head "your an idiot". Thanos laughed "daughter ...is this what you have chosen ….life with these...buffoons …you come here to ..to kill me?..and all you can through is a rock ...allow me to throw one of my own". Thanos then punched a broken wall , then picked up a large chunk of the wall and threw it at star lord. Gamora and rocket jumped out of the way as quill stood still not reacting in time.

Gamora watched as Quill got knocked back into a wall , a tonne of rubble then fell on Peter , Gamora then locked eyes on thanos and ran towards him , jumping into the air ready to swing her sword down on him. Thanos grabbed the sword and snapped it like a twig then threw gamora at a wall. "TTHHAANNOOSS!" drax shouted as he ran towards him , he took a different approach and slid across the ground and sliced at thanos leg. It did not effect thanos at all , only enraged him further , thanos was quick to grab drax and pin him against a wall , he looked drax in the eyes "you...i know you ...what makes you think you can beat me...is revenge to strong in your mind?". Drax dropped his knifes and held onto thanos arm trying to break free, "...i ..will have..my..revenge...for Hovat ...for Kamaria!". Thanos shook his head , "i will remember you ..for your determination...shame that is all". He then slammed drax into the wall multiple times knocking Drax unconscious , then he dropped him to the floor.

Thanos looked around then walked over to a statue holding a large sword , he pulled the sword off the statue then made his way to Drax. Peter managed to crawl out of the rubble he was left in , he looked up to see Thanos staring down at Drax , he looked around to see Gamora wounded in the corner , looked the other way to see Groot and Rocket standing , hopeless . Peter coughed then stood up "HEY!". Thanos looked at him , peter deactivated his helmet and holstered his blasters. "don't...please...you...don't have to..kill..everything...you..don't have to be like this". Rocket looked at peter "quill...what are you doing?". Peter slowly walked over and stood in-between Thanos and Drax "you won...the battle...defeat doesn't have to mean killed". Thanos smiled "you fail to understand , im not stupid...if I don't deal with you pests now...you will just return ...and try and try again...i will give you a chance...stand aside...and wait your turn". Peter crossed his head "no...you...you don't ...you don't have to kill". Thanos looked at him , he slowly lifted the sword with his right hand. "please" peter pleaded. Thanos looked angry. "father...dont"gamora spoke from the corner , slowly standing up. Thanos looked at her , he grabbed peter by the neck and lifted him up. "im sorry little one...but I wont be stopped by you ...not by anyone". Then in one swift move he swung the sword stabbing Drax in the chest , pushing the sword down. "NNNNOOOO!" Gamora shouted as she got her knife out and started running towards Thanos , peter kicked Thanos in the chin then activated his rocket powered boots and broke from Thanos grasp. Gamora jumped up and landed on Thanos back then went to stab him only for Thanos to grab her then throw her across the room.

Rocket ran over to peter " ..we need to get outta here...we aint stopping him". Peter sat up and looked at him , then looked at Thanos who was pulling the sword out of drax's corpse. Peter nodded "what happened to that Thanos killing weapon you have been droning on about for months ?". rocket sighed "i lied...i..i had too much faith ...you would...you know..have a good plan...i..do have one idea...but..you wont like it". Peter looked confused as rocket pulled out a small grenade , rocket looked at peter with sad eyes "it will wound him...at the very least...maybe...maybe someone could finish what we started". Peter shook his head " not ..not happening". He stood up and looked at Thanos who was walking over to Gamora "we just..we...we can...crap". Rocket took a aero-rig out "maybe you could finish the job Pete". Peter looked at him "no...no rocket" Groot then picked peter up as rocket jumped onto his arm and attached the aero-rig to his back "get help...or just run..i wouldn't blame ya". Peter struggled to break free from Groot "no no if we die we die together im not..im not leaving you!". Rocket jumped off and looked at Thanos who was holding Gamora up by the throat. "rocket...please" peter cried as tears fell from his eyes. Groot activated peters helmet then spoke "I...am...groot" , he then turned the aero-rig on and let go of peter. Peter then flew up crashing through the ceiling flying up into the atmosphere , he looked down , his lenses zooming in on the temple , the last thing he saw was the temple exploding.

"no", peter closed his eyes as he flew up into space , he then crashed into the back of the broken down Milano drifting in space. He deactivated his aero-rig and closed the back door. He stood still deactivating his helmet looking around his ship , he had failed his team. He walked to the pilots seat in shame , as he sat he felt a sharp pain in his stomach , he looked down to see a sharp shard had impaled him from being thrown into the temple wall. "well...shit". He checked the fuel left on the ship , only enough for one trip , where else but earth.

"so...so..whoever finds me...finds..this tape...i have a request...there's a man...i..i never learned his name...hes my grandfather ...he lives in Missouri last time I saw him...years and years ago...tell him im sorry I never visited him...sorry I..i let him down...i .i let everyone down …...Thanos..has to be stopped...stop...stop him...quill out".

Star-lord looked out the front window and smiled , the first time in a long time he saw Earth. The milano came crashing down and eventually hit the dirt in a small field near a small town in south America.


	2. In with the new

The new Guardians of the Galaxy

chapter 2 

"My name is Dana Marie Marshall , and for the last 5 years , I have been a waitress working in a small town called redwater . The locals here are just about what you expect , bunch of drunk hill billies passing by , I always found it funny how over 100 odd people can be the exact same at the end of the day , a bunch of no good selfish in It for them selves jackasses. Anyway , iv been saving up for a good 5 years now so I can move away , move into the paradise they call new york city , rumours are about ten maybe 11 years ago , there was a superhero who could climb up walls and spin from a web , load of bull if you ask me , nothing cool or unexpected happens in this dull world , or at least that's what I thought".

"Dana there's a 5 missing from the till have you seen it?". Dana rolled her eyes and looked to her overweight grubby old boss Mr Costello , "no ...you keep accusing me yet you never blame Tisha , she's the one who always leaves early and turns up late acting all suspicious". Mr Costello looked annoyed "i told you ...she's my niece...she wouldn't do such a thing ..you know what get outta here I don't want you in my sight , but your turning up tomorrow or never again". Dana took her apron off and threw it on the table and walked out the saloon , she looked around watching the sand glide across the ground. She made her way down the street back to her run down garage.

She lifted the cover off her old ford mustang , she sighed looking at her old car gathering dust. She got into the drivers seat and grabbed her black jacket and put it on and sat back looking out. She smiled as she took the keys out of her pocket and started the engine on the first try "yes!". She shut the door and put her seatbelt on then started revving the engine. She hit the gas as the mustang launched out of the garage , around the corner then down the road leaving town with a large dust trail.

Dana smiled as she put the window down and took the hair band out letting her long light blonde hair flow in the wind. She put her favourite mix-tape in the stereo and started clicking along to the tune of Queen's "i want to break free". She started nodding along looking out at the long road ahead and nothing but desert surrounding her. She shut her eyes whilst dancing along to the tune , then suddenly she hit a bump in the road , she quickly hit the breaks coming to a stop , paused the mix-tape and got out of her car looking behind her. She started walking up to what appeared to be a orange panel , she picked it then looked up in the sky , the sun instantly blinding her. She stared at the panel trying to figure out what it is , she took it back to her car getting back in the drivers seat. She could hear what sounded like an air-plane flying really fast in her direction.

She stood up out of her car and looked around then looked up as what looked to be a spaceship was heading straight towards the ground crashing about ten metres away from her , the crash shook the ground as Dana grabbed onto her car dropping the panel. She looked at the ship come to a halt . She looked around then ran towards the ship , no fires were showing and the back door had been blown open. "HELLO!?" she shouted , she slowly walked closer as a large ball of smoke left the back of the ship , she ran back to her car and took her scarf out and wrapped It around her then she headed back to the ship . She held the scarf across her mouth and slowly walked into the ship waving the smoke out of her way. "hello...is ..is anyone here?". Dana inspected the ship noticing a lot of marks she couldnt make out. She made her way to the front as a man fell to the floor head first in front of her.

She rushed over and knelt down tapping his body , "um..excuse me...uh..sir?". Suddenly he moved , "AAAGGGGHHHH!" he shouted. Dana stood up and moved back a bit , the man tried to stand up , his legs not working properly. It was Peter Quill and he was was ...well . "your wounded" dana spoke as she knelt back down beside him. "what's your name?" Dana asked him . Peter looked at her and started coughing then looked down to the shard still stuck in his stomach. "Peter...Quill...people ..call me star lord". Dana smiled "star lord ...yeah right ...OK..well peter I..i can help its just...gonna hurt ..try to...get comfortable". Peter nodded and sat up against the side of the ship "where am I?". Dana took her scarf off and looked at him "i don't know...south America...down the road from a town called redwater". Peter looked at her "Missouri close?". Dana gently grabbed the shard and looked at peter "first off I am sorry about this and second …..no...never heard of it" she smiled as she pulled the shard out as fast as she could. "AAAHHH WHAT THE HELL!" Peter screamed as he looked down at the blood leaving his stomach.

Dana placed her scarf on the wound and pushed in applying as much pressure as she could , "um..tell me..about yourself...don't think about the pain". Peter nodded "alright...i...ah..ok...im...im a...im human.". Dana shrugged "duh..who the hell isn't...where are you from...i..im guessing..Missouri was it?". Peter nodded "you only seen humans?...never..an alien?". Dana giggled to herself "mister I ...iv never seen an alien no...iv heard...rumours..or some sort of..black..gooey..creature tearing up a construction site up in new york bout 12 years ago now... that was reported as a ..not of this earth..but no..no I do not believe in aliens one bit". Peter smiled at her and nodded "well...stay with me...i...if ..you could help me get my ship up and running...il take you up to space". Dana crossed her head "your delusional mister...this plane..yeah right you aint getting me to space..and what makes you think im staying near you?". Peter looked her in the eyes "cus your kind...i can see it ...you haven't hurt me on purpose...haven't robbed me...instead you have helped...your a kind person and...id like to..show you...out there...when I can...i just need..time".

Dana slowly moved her hand off of peters wound and stood up looking at the blood on her hands then shook it off a bit "listen..your a kind guy ...kindest iv ever met...but uh...outta space?...i think you need a hospital...and..a warm bed...for some rest". Peter sighed then smiled at her " a warm bed you say?". Dana smirked then hit his shoulder "i didn't mean mine …..you wouldn't like it...its...uncomfortable".peter looked away "well I never sleep on beds...i have fun in them". Dana crosses her head looking around the ship "and there it is...the same as everybody else in this damn town" she found a small box and opened it seeing medical supplies "why didn't you tell me you had this?..coulda helped" she asked as she took a long bandage out and walked back over to peter . "ok ..just..stay still" she then started wrapping the bandage around his stomach covering his wound" nice jacket by the way...always wanted a red one..like..real leather too". Peter smiled at her "like I said...stay with me...i can get you the jacket too". Dana smiled "il see ..but now..come on il..il take you to my place". She gently helped him up putting peters arm over her shoulders.

She walked him out the ship and to her car opening the side door "come on get it". Peter slowly sat down inside "hey can...can you do me another favour?...i..i left my mix-tape inside ...could you get it for me". Dana walked round the drivers side and took the keys out of the ignition "sure...but gonna build some trust before I leave you alone in my car with my keys" , peter smiled and nodded as dana made her way back into the ship looking around. She entered a room which had a large stereo in the wall "mix-tape huh?...ok..lets see what you got in here". She checked the stereo but couldnt find a mix-tape inside so she looked around . She pulled a box out from under peters bed and looked through it , pulling a photo of peter and the guardians. "...i...what the hell?...some sort of ..dress up?" she put the photo in her pocket and looked around not being able to find the tape.

Peter looked around the desert then inside the car , he could see a tape already in the stereo , ejected it and looked at it , read the title written in black ink "mom's fave songs". He smiled putting the tape back in and hitting play listening to the song , nodding along at it. Dana made her way back and got in the car closing her door. "i couldn't find your tape ...and your ship looks like its beyond repair ...have you got friends in space who can contact you?". Peter nodded "i do ..actually..i have an old...um...frenemy ...Yondu Udonta …..he ..probably isnt happy ..i still owe him a few hundred units". Dana looked confused "units?...space dollars?". Peter laughed and nodded "yeah..that...so..you..believe me about space now?". Dana took the photo out of her pocket "either your telling the truth or these are the best costume makers in the galaxy". Peter giggled "ah you said it". Dana looked confused as peter looked at her "oh...im..im a guardian...a guardian .. galaxy thats what we call ourselves". Dana looked at him unimpressed "you call yourself star-lord and these are the guardians of the galaxy...you have a creative mind mister...so unless your friend gets in contact with you..then...well...your a lunatic to me".

Peter nodded "hey uh...i..i know..what I need...um...someone smart..like..really smart...uh..i need..a city of some sorts...and...i need a junk yard full of scraps". Dana smiled "i know just the place...new york city". Peter nodded "great lets go!...come on". Dana looked at him then busted out laughing . Peter looked confused "what?!". Dana crossed her head "you think im gonna drive you up to new york on a mission for..for parts ...i mean sure...i want to go there..i wanna live there one day but..its a long way and ...well...i got stuff I wanna do on my own...up there". Peter thought about if "ok..how about...you drive me up there...i get on with my quest..you meet and do whatever you wanna do..then when I get my ship ready and someone to collect me..i take you up to see space..and aliens". Dana sat still contemplating "...ugh" she turned the engine on and started driving "fine...just..fine...always wanted to see if spider-man is still a thing". Peter looked confused and asked "...spider...man?"

next part coming soon , the spider-man has been decided and Dana with her new friend are going to meet him. Id say its "pizza time".


End file.
